


I Wish For You To Find What You Need

by ALRiter



Series: The Last Reverie of Donnilar [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRiter/pseuds/ALRiter
Summary: This is another little blurb. This time from Suki's perspective. This is based on events from the dnd campaign that these characters are a part of.A Wish Spell was cast on Suki and she got sent back 20 years to when her parents died when she was 8 years old. Which effectively erased all her children and rewound a lot of lives to younger. Etc. It undid ALL MY PROGRESS. Anyway, Suki had been pregnant with her brother's child. So.... That's a sad loss...As always this is not for everyone, if you don't want to read about incest, then move along.
Relationships: Suki Nekoma / Wilken Nekoma
Series: The Last Reverie of Donnilar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643473





	I Wish For You To Find What You Need

The Wish spell erased everything I cared about. It erased my children, and the baby I was growing within myself that had been a part of you. I never got to hear their cry of life, or know their smile. 

Oleander... 

The name you chose for the baby. I loved it. I loved the feeling of your lips pressed to my tummy as the baby kicked. And I looked forward to seeing your smile as you would hold our child with pride.

I wanted a family with you. We were so close. But now, with a wish, a simple wish in a moment of my weakness, all of that has been erased.

“I wish for you to find what you need.”

I didn’t need this. I didn’t need this sorrow and hollow aching of losing my family, and the children I hold so dear. Nothing can recreate those moments.

Here I am… sent back to the moment my parents died, my thought in that moment of the wish spell was that “I want to try again. Maybe this time I can save more lives, and find what will make me happy… Or find what will keep me from ruining my chance at happiness.”

But now I am 8 years old again, and you are young right along with me. With all your youthful boyishness and a fear of cooties.

But inside I am an adult, looking at you with memories you do not remember of our life. Of all the times you saved me, and I saved you. I wonder if you will ever look at me the same way as you had in my time before everything was reversed?

Perhaps not… Because, with all my powers of magic I discovered a way to gain the body that suits me. I shed my human skin of an 8 year old girl, and instead put on the skin of a Drow. This new life comforts me, and yet, it separates me from you.

Perhaps it is better this way. For me to try to move on, because we could never recreate that child now. And I am already grieving so much already. I do not know how many more times I can lose people before I decide that I’ve fucked up enough.

After all… It was my thoughts that shaped the wish spell, and I wonder… just what it was about this ‘second chance’ that was ‘what I needed.’ Because right now… All I can see and feel is the loss.

So dear brother, I am so sorry that I am not there for you right now in this timeline. Because right now I am finding it very hard to be your sister when I’ve lost so much. And I don’t want to lose anyone again, so I am staying at a distance.

Forgive me. Dear brother…. All the flowers are dead, and I can no longer smile when I think of the Oleander blooms outside my window.

After all, flowers are so temporary, aren’t they?


End file.
